<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FanNight/球迷之夜 by VictoriaFrancisco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442001">FanNight/球迷之夜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaFrancisco/pseuds/VictoriaFrancisco'>VictoriaFrancisco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaFrancisco/pseuds/VictoriaFrancisco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>虚假的切尔西球迷萨沙去看了切尔西vs阿贾克斯那场欧冠小组赛 那真正的切尔西球迷多米尼克呢？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominic Thiem &amp; Alexander Zverev, Dominic Thiem/Alexander Zverev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>FanNight/球迷之夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2019年<br/>11月5号  伦敦</p><p>欧冠小组赛  切尔西4-4阿贾克斯</p><p> </p><p>"Keep the Blue flag Flying high."</p><p>视频电话接通时多米尼克还没完全平静下来，失焦的镜头摇摇晃晃跟他直播此时陷入疯狂的斯坦福桥，萨沙脸上飞扬着灿烂的笑意，金棕色头发像随风恣意生长的稻草，“你没错过直播对吧！老天，去他的早场训练，你真的应该来！”男孩的呼吸因片刻前的兴奋跃起而厚重湿润，多米尼克自己也还沉浸在巨大的亢奋之中——如果这不是酒店客房，他大概会吼哑嗓子。背景音一片人声鼎沸，萨沙在多米尼克开口之前就明白了他的意图，他把手机伸出包厢的玻璃窗框，眼前是飞舞飘扬的蓝色旗帜——观众们在合唱队歌。<br/>多米尼克心痒痒的，下午交换训练场地时他刚结束了半个小时的截击练习，萨沙耐心地等他拧干被汗水浸透的上衣再系好鞋带，之后一抬起头就是对视。<br/>“切尔西和阿贾克斯，”男孩捋开额前的乱发，“要一起去看吗？我刚好买到两张票。”<br/>高个子年轻人身后灯牌的蓝白光线和顶棚暖金色的灯光涌动交织在一起，多米尼克却只注意到萨沙明亮的眼睛，唇角勾起的自鸣得意的微笑，好像在说“快点夸我”又好像在说“你就答应吧”——不管那到底是什么意思，反正都很难拒绝。<br/>可那偏偏是早场训练。<br/>现在萨沙坐在包厢里向他炫耀一场酣畅淋漓的比赛，而他只能把看电视转播时无处安放的激情投入给一只已经被锤扁的无辜的枕头。<br/>“你再晚点接通我就决定不给你看他们送我的球衣了。”萨沙把屏幕转回到自己，大笑着摇了摇手里的球迷围巾，“啊，可惜我没来得及向兰帕德要一张签名。”<br/>多米尼克轻笑出声，萨沙望向窗外继续跟他描述现场的热烈澎湃，他就着灯光月光用眼神描摹德国人侧脸的轮廓——多米尼克是后来仔细一想才发觉蹊跷，也许这不是一场临时起意的邀请呢？他想开口问他，比如“你是怎么‘刚好买到’两张票的？”或者“你最后跟谁一起去看比赛了？”<br/>结果话到嘴边脱口而出就成了——<br/>“…嘿，你什么时候突然开始喜欢切尔西了？”<br/>“你不知道吗？你不知道我什么时候喜欢上的吗？”萨沙眼睛亮晶晶的，晚风打着旋儿吹起他的头发，少年人抿起嘴角，流露出难得的沉静温柔。多米尼克意识到萨沙在期待自己说点什么。是啊，什么时候喜欢上的呢，他没法说出确切在哪一分哪一秒，大约是某个普通夏日的傍晚，倏忽间突然撞进了那片蓝色。星辰海洋一般让人着迷。那片蓝色，那可真好看。<br/>多米尼克没有回答，他不知道吗，他怎么会不知道呢，萨沙想，“就算我不是切尔西球迷，我也是切尔西球迷的人迷啊。”男孩绞着手指，心动向来最难以掩藏，也难以拆穿。<br/>两个人都有点心不在焉，切尔西和年终总决赛此时此刻都成了次要的事情，萨沙看向多米尼克，他要在这时候对他讲晚安吗。<br/>“well，我可以去球迷商店带点纪念品给你，下场淘汰赛的时候你可就不在伦敦了…”除非你答应明年年终和我一起来看比赛——或者七月温布尔登——或者随便什么时候哪个地方，他想，“…铁盒巴士太妃糖怎么样？”<br/>“还有一轮小组赛要踢，萨沙，”多米尼克哑然失笑，淘汰赛席位还没最终确定，而他向来不喜欢假设那些眼下没法定论的事情，但是——如果和萨沙的话，他愿意畅想后一年年终和下一届欧冠。或者下一次在赛场上，多米尼克. 蒂姆和亚历山大. 兹维列夫隔网相对。<br/>只是此刻他要专注于眼下，于是他放松地倚回床头的靠垫，说晚安之前他突然想逗逗萨沙，于是随口开了个漫不经心的玩笑——<br/>“——而且，万一淘汰赛拜仁抽到切尔西呢？”<br/>“万一我们大满贯决赛相遇呢？”电话那头传来笑声，“等着瞧吧，多米尼克，晚安。”</p><p> </p><p>End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*祝贺两位宝贝儿终于加入“在大满贯决赛赛场秀恩爱”俱乐部！两位都要决赛加油！！</p><p>*摸个片段 等决赛后有时间再改改再补充点内容吧</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>